Te daré mis alas
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel no ha vuelto a ser el mismo después de que Rowena quitó el hechizo, cada vez se está hundiendo más en los pedazos de su roto ser y cuando piensa que ya no hay forma de arreglarlo, ese terco humano le enseñará todo lo contrario. Ubicado después del capítulo 11x06.


**Título** : Te daré mis alas.

 **Pareja:** CasxDean.

 **Rating** : K

 **Género:** Friendship, Family.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Castiel no ha vuelto a ser el mismo después de que Rowena quitó el hechizo, cada vez se está hundiendo más en los pedazos de su roto ser y cuando piensa que ya no hay forma de arreglarlo, ese terco humano le enseñará todo lo contrario. Post 11x06.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se cubrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de luz lo golpearon de frente. Después de su encuentro con Metraton, no había vuelto a salir del bunker y a pesar de que Netflix fue su mayor compañía en esos oscuros días, el Winchester menor le pidió que fuera a tomar algo de aire antes de que las neuronas se le atrofiaran. Por breves segundos dudó sobre dar otro paso al exterior y bajó la vista recordando las palabras del escriba de Dios, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Ya no seguía siendo el mismo ángel que bajó a la tierra por órdenes de sus superiores, ya no quedaba ni un resquicio del mismo ser que luchó contra Lucifer a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra, ¿A dónde fue esa persona? ¿Qué haría con todo esos trozos rotos que apenas conseguía mantener unidos?

 _"_ _Yo no sé lo que te sucedió pero sea lo que sea, estas lleno de cicatrices profundas, paralizado por el trauma, por el miedo"_

Una intensa sensación de angustia se apoderó de su pecho ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? En su estado actual, no podía ser ayuda para detener a la oscuridad, ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Qué podía hacer un cobarde como él? ¿Qué podía hacer alguien tan dañado como él? Iba a dar un paso atrás cuando una mano en su espalda lo empujó de improviso y dio dos pasos hacia adelante.

-¿Eh…?- se volteó despacio- Dean…

-No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad?

Esos orbes esmeraldas se mantenían fijos en él mientras esa sonrisa tan característica del rubio adornaba sus labios. En cosa de segundos, fue tomado por el brazo antes de que lo subieran al impala y el menor condujo con rumbo desconocido.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?

-Ya lo verás.

Por más veces que repitió la respuesta, no obtuvo una respuesta, así que a los pocos segundos desistió y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Quizás ya no había salvación para él, tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir de esa forma, siendo un muñeco roto que continuaría respirando hasta que llegara su fin.

-Ya llegamos- dijo el rubio estacionando cerca de unos árboles- Vamos.

-Dean.

-Apresúrate.

Siguió al humano con curiosidad hasta que llegaron al final del camino y distinguió el borde a unos metros de ellos. El menor caminó hasta quedar a una escasa distancia antes de voltearse con un gesto serio en su rostro, como pocas veces lo había visto.

-Dean.

-¿En qué has estado pensando?- el moreno ladeó la cabeza- No soy idiota, Cas, has estado raro desde que Rowena quitó el hechizo y estoy seguro que algo más ocurrió con Metraton.

-Dean…

-Habla conmigo.

Esas últimas palabra hicieron que recordara lo sucedido cuando volvieron del purgatorio. La culpa, el remordimiento y el odio contra sí mismo, contra sus acciones, lo estaba carcomiendo pero bastaron esas simples palabras para que compartiera sus mayores miedos con el rubio. De hecho, siempre le había resultado fácil platicar con su protegido sobre aquellas cosas que nunca antes había sido capaz de decir.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Del cielo?

-De mí.

-¿Eh?

-Tú también lo has notado- apretó los puños- Estoy roto y no puedo volver a ser como antes… solo soy una carga.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Sí lo es!- gritó molesto- Y no finjas lo contrario, por algo me pides que descanse y no me dejas acompañarlos en las cacerías, ¡Sabes que soy un inútil y no tengo arreglo! Soy un arma rota…

Bajó la vista y en ese momento fue consciente que lloraba, ya que sus lágrimas caían sobre el pasto. Odiaba sentirse así de débil, vulnerable, roto. Ni siquiera cuando tomó la locura de Sam fue tan devastador como ahora. Quizás fue por el cumulo de cicatrices que llevaba y ya no podía continuar, la carga era demasiado pesada.

-Eres el ángel más idiota que he conocido.

-Dean…

-A pesar de haber sido humano, no aprendiste algo de nosotros- esa suave mano se posó en su cabeza- Has perdido tus alas, a tus hermanos emplumados y todo parece enterrado bajo un montón de mierda.

-Dean…

-Todo se ve muy oscuro en este momento pero olvidas algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que nos tienes a nosotros.

-Dean.

-Yo no puedo llevar tu carga, Cas pero si puedo llevarte a ti.

El moreno lo observó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, ya que no esperaba oír esas palabras por parte del rubio. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente antes de que una risa escapara de ellos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el humano haciendo morritos.

-Gracias, Dean.

Y nuevamente volvía a pasar. Cada vez que perdía su fe, su rumbo, sus razones para seguir adelante, el cazador siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo con un par de palabras y bastaba con que observara esas esmeraldas para entender que las cosas se arreglarían.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Cas- dijo acercándose al borde.

-Ten cuidado.

-Tú no estás roto, solo estás cansado y mientras te recuperas, yo te cuidaré.

-Dean…

-Supongo que puedo ser algo así como tu ángel de la guarda- retrocedió otro paso.

-¡Aléjate del borde!- corrió hacia él y fue tomado por la muñeca- Dean.

-Yo te daré mis alas, Cas, hasta que recuperes las tuyas.

El moreno iba a decir algo pero entonces fue jalado hacia adelante y ambos cayeron. Por unos segundos pensó lo peor y su primera reacción fue abrazar al rubio para dejarlo sobre él, cubriéndolo de cualquier posible daño pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando cayeron al agua.

-¡Dean!- gritó al salir agitado.

-Fue divertido ¿Verdad?- preguntó entre risas.

-Dean.

-Debiste ver tu cara, angelito.

-¡Idiota!

Comenzaron una guerra de agua antes de nadar hasta la orilla del lago y salieron sin apartar la vista del otro. Castiel tenía un montón de preguntas rondando por su cabeza pero ni siquiera sabía cuál formular primero.

-A veces vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar.

-Dean.

-No puedo entender cómo te sientes en este momento, nuestras cicatrices son diferentes pero nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí y hasta que recuperes tus propias alas, yo te daré las mías.

-Dean…

-Tómate tu tiempo, nosotros estaremos esperándote.

El cazador se levantó escurriendo agua y le tendió la mano. El moreno lo observó fijamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de las cicatrices que guardaba en su ser, de todo el daño que causó a terceras personas, de todo el mal que hizo y que no se compensaba con sus buenas acciones pero sin importar todo eso, esa gentil mano siempre estaba dispuesta a recibirlo. La tomó con decisión y fue jalado hacia el rubio.

-Comparte tus alas conmigo, Dean.

-Cada vez que lo necesites, Cas.

El viaje de regreso fue en completo silencio pero no era incómodo para ellos. Cuando regresaron al bunker, fue directo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y observó el control remoto sobre la cama, por unos segundos se vio tentado a buscar alguna serie en Netflix y pasar el resto del día en la cama, aunque en su lugar se colocó la gabardina. Quizás Metraton tenía razón, estaba roto, dominado por el miedo y con un montón de cicatrices tan profundas que ni su gracia podría curar pero a quien le importaba, tenía bastante tiempo por delante para sanar esas heridas y mientras no recuperara sus alas, usaría las que gentilmente le ofreció Dean.

-Bien, es hora de regresar Castiel.


End file.
